Media Library
Media Actidione (Cyclohexamide) Agar (pH 5.5) * Makes 1 Liter Actinomycete Isolation Agar (AIA) * Update once we have it! BCP Carbohydrate * Makes 1 Liter Blood Agar Plates (BAP) * 33 g/L Tryptose Blood Agar Base (Ref Difco 223220) * Sterilize and cool to about 50 degrees C or handling temp. * Add 5% defibernated sheep blood using sterile technique. Allow blood to come to room tempurature before adding to media. * Below is recipe for Blood Agar ** 10.0 g Tryptose ** 3.0 g Beef extract ** 5.0 g sodium chloride ** 15.0 g agar ** 1000mL media water ** final pH 7.0 +- 0.2 Borate Buffering Agar * Makes 1 Liter Brilliant Green Lactose Bile Broth * Makes 1 Liter CaCl2 (50mM pH 6.1) * 7.3505 g CaCl2 dihydride * 1L DI H2O * autoclave Casein Agar * Makes 1 Liter Chalkley's Solution * Click here for full instructions Citrate Medium (Koser's) * Makes 1 Liter Citrate Agar (Simmon's) * Makes 1 Liter Desoxycholate Agar * Makes 1 Liter Desulfovibrio Medium * Makes 1 Liter Dextrose-Peptone-Methyl Red Broth * Makes 1 Liter Eosin Methylene Blue Agar (EMB Agar) * Makes 1 Liter Endo Agar * Makes 1 Liter Gelatin Medium (GM) * Makes 1 Liter Glucose Yeast Extract * Makes 1 Liter Glycerol Agar * Makes 1 Liter Glycerol Yeast Extract Agar * Makes 1 Liter Koser's Citrate Medium * Makes 1 Liter Lactose Agar * Makes 1 Liter LB Agar * To make 1 Liter, follow the recipe for LB Broth Medium and then add 15g of agar, mix on heat until in solution and then autoclave. LB + amp agar *Beth's recipe** * After autoclaving LB agar, cool to 50°C (no higher) in a temperature-controlled water bath. * 0.6mL Ampicillin solution. (0.6mL of 100mg ampicillin/100mL h2o solution / 1 L agar) Look at this generalized recipe for our new ampicillin: HERE or here LB + amp + arabinose Luria-Bertani Broth Medium(LB) * Makes 1 Liter Litmus Milk * Makes 1 Liter Mannitol Agar * Makes 1 Liter Mannitol Salt Agar (pH 7.5 for better color and proper growth) * Makes 1 Liter M-Staphylococcus Broth * Makes 1 Liter Mineral Medium * Makes 1 Liter Mineral (Minimal) Agar * Makes 1 Liter M.R. - V.P. Medium * Makes 1 Liter * Methyl Red solution in dropper: Prepare the methyl red indicator by dissolving 0.1 g of methyl red in 300 mL of 95% ethyl alcohol. Add sufficient purified water to make 500 mL. * Voges-Proskauer solution in dropper: Berrit's Reagent A and Reagent B Nitrate Broth * Makes 1 Liter N2 Fixation Medium * Makes 1 Liter Nitrosamonas Medium * Makes 1 Liter Nutrient Agar * Makes 1 Liter Nutrient Broth * Makes 1 Liter Nutrient Gelatin * Makes 1 Liter Oatmeal Agar * Makes 1 Liter Peptone Broth * Makes 1 Liter Penassay Agar * Makes 1 Liter Potato Agar * Makes 1 Liter PYG Agar (for Saprolegnia) * Makes 1 Liter Russell Double Sugar Agar * Makes 1 Liter Sabaraud Dextrose Agar * Makes 1 Liter Soft Agar * Makes 1 Liter Starch Agar * Makes 1 Liter Starch Medium * Makes 1 Liter Thiobacillus Medium * Makes 1 Liter Thioglycollate-Glucose-Nutrient Agar * Makes 1 Liter Tryptic Soy Agar plus Lactose (TSA + ) Instructions with TSB Instructions with TSA Tryptone Broth * Makes 1 Liter Tween 80 Medium * Makes 1 Liter Urea Broth Van Niels * Makes 1 Liter V-8 Agar Ampicilin Amaounts * Makes 1 Liter Yeast Agar * Makes 1 Liter Yeast Extract Agar (YEA) * Makes 1 Liter Yeast Extract Broth * Makes 1 Liter Yeast Extract Peptone Dextrose YPD (YEPD) Medium (Broth or Agar) * Omit agar for liquid culture. * Agar plates are at 2% rather than the 1.5% usual in bacterial work. * Dry the plates 2-3 days at RT before storing at 4C for several months. * Autoclave components for a maximun of 15 minutes at 121C. * For large volumes, autoclave salts, glucose and agar separately. A complex medium for routine growth. Available premixed as Difco 0428-17. * per liter * Bacto yeast extract (Difco 0127-17) (1%) 10g * Bacto peptone (Difco 0118-17) (2%) 20g * Glucose (2%) 20g * Bacto agar (Difco 0140-01) (2%) 20g